


Reincarnation

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: A Happy Ending to Ferdibert Week 2020!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870513
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Reincarnation

“What do you think?”

“Hm?”

“Of the art.” It’s asked with a laugh on the final word.

Although the shorter man was aware of his companions zoning out, he didn’t realize the reason, that the other took just as much joy in watching him admire the art, as the other took with the art itself. 

“The art…”

It’s a beautiful piece of art, he can’t deny that. One of the many past Emperors of Adrestia atop a throne, her two most trusted companions on both her sides. 

A painting of people from a time so long ago now that art and stories are all that remains, and what they do know is likely more fiction than fact. 

“The Empress Edelgard von Hresvelg and her Two Jewels.” He reads the name of the painting aloud, his gaze returning the painting. 

While he’s distracted a hand, much warmer than his own, slips into his own, and squeezes gently. 

“They kind of look like us, don’t they?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a short but sweet ending to Ferdibert week. I was incredibly happy to have been able to participate. Thank you to everyone who's been reading these fics! <3


End file.
